Chaotic Times
by Greenking19
Summary: One Shot. Kratos is the god of war, a threat to Olympus is coming. Pleasee R&R


Chaotic Times

_"Kratos you are the god of war. You got to embrace your full power before its to late. A dark force is coming to Olympus."_

Kratos jumped out of bed as he woke up sweating from the intense dream he had. It was a woman's voice telling him that a dark force is coming? But what dark force? Kratos got his toga on and begin to walk out of his chambers. When he got down the hall heading for the garden to clear his mind he saw Athena sitting there in the garden looking she was in deep thought. "Athena what bothers you so?" Kratos asked her as he sat near her. "It's nothing kratos, why are you up so late?" Athens asked him. "I had a dream.. But it feels more like a warning or a vision. I can't wrap my head around it" kratos told her as he stood by the balcony looking down from mount Olympus. "What happened in this...vision?" Athena asked as she chose her words carefully. "A woman's voice told me a dark force is coming to Olympus. What shall we do?" Kratos asked her. "This is surely troublesome.. We will council with lord Zeus in the morning. Let us try to get some rest." Athena said as she walked away. Kratos stood at the balcony for a little while as he walked away to go to his chambers, a dark smoke was coming towards mount Olympus. The next morning kratos woke up and went to the wash room to clean up for today he will be before Zeus so he can tell him his vision. After he left his chambers he saw Athena waiting in the hallway. "Kratos are you ready? I sent Hermes to tell Zeus that we requested word with him" Athena spoke as they walked towards the dinning hall to where Zeus was to be. After we got to the dinning hall Kratos saw Artemis there talking with the wine god about something that didn't matter to Kratos. When they saw Zeus sitting on his throne, Zeus met them half way. "Children what bothers you both so?" He asked. "Tell him kratos" Athena said as she stepped back. After kratos told Zeus of what happened Zeus was very concerned. "Have we not buried our enemies? Are we not all powerful gods? I think i know who this dark force is! We must take action immediately!" Zeus exclaimed as he blew his horn calling for Poseidon. "Yes Zeus what is it?" Poseidon asked as he transported in, in the form as water. "Brother we are in dark times. The chaos bringer is on his way.." Zeus said as he sat back down in his throne. Poseidon who was in full form now walked closer to him. "Are you sure? I thought he was destroyed?" He asked Zeus. "I'm positive. He wasn't destroyed that's what he wanted us to think while we let our guard down. He has became stronger!" Zeus said angrily as he punched the arm of his throne, cracking the marble. As Kratos and Athena left the dinning hall, Poseidon looked at Zeus "well we are all doomed if he's truly returned. He will kill us all!" Poseidon exclaimed as he transported out. "No..we got one hope of the gods survival...The god of war." Zeus said as he left to prepare the armies of Olympus. Kratos and Athena was standing by the viewing pool looking down in the earth for any sign of the chaos bringer. "Who is this chaos bringer?" Kratos asked. "He's a powerful being who destroyed nearly all of life. He was going to wipe out everything that's when Zeus stopped him with the help of Hades and Poseidon. But they almost lost. If he's truly back he will be stronger than ever and he will exact revenge on those three first probably before he kills all of us." Athena said frightened. "I see. Well we must make ready!" Kratos yelled. Behind them was that dark smoke in the shadows. All of Olympus spent a week preparing for the chaos bringer to strike anytime. Kratos was with Zeus in council with him. "Father how do you reckon we deal with this threat?" Kratos asked. "With force." Zeus simply said. Hermes ran in at full speed all bloodied. "Lord...Zeus...he's...here!" Hermes cried as he collapsed from the loss of blood. "Is he dead?" Kratos asked grabbing his blades of war of his back. "No he's just unconscious from blood loss. He should be fine if he stays here. Lets go my son. For the fight of our life's!" Zeus roared as he flew out on a cloud to where the sounds of screaming was. Kratos ran at full speed until he came at a stop in the dinning hall. He saw the bodies of servants and gods alike laying on the floor dead with a black figure standing in the middle of the hall holding Artemis by the throat with a jagged sword in his other hand. "Ahh Zeus so nice of you to join us." The figure paused looking at kratos "ah your the god of war. We are similar you know? You love war. I love chaos. Im Salazar the god of chaos, or the chaos bringer if you prefer" Salazar finished grinning at kratos. "I'm nothing like you!" Kratos roared as he ran at the god of chaos with his blades swinging every where while the god dodged every strike and sent kratos flying backwards with a flick of his hand. "Salazar enough! Let her go!" Zeus said as he charged a lightning bolt and threw it at Salazar. "As you wish!" Salazar screamed as he tree Artemis at the lightning bolt killing her on contact. "You will pay for that. With your life!" Poseidon screamed as he transported above Salazar with his trident in his hand coming down for Salazar's head but the god of chaos knew better, he grabbed the trident and easily tossed away from Poseidon's reach. He was about to kill Poseidon when kratos jumped up and threw himself at the god of chaos. "You little ant I'll crush you!" Salazar said as he threw Poseidon and drew out his sword. "You'll do no such thing!" A voice came from behind Salazar when two purple hooked blades got hooked on Salazar's shoulders. It was Hades, he was there! "Oh poor Hades. Your hooks do nothing against me. I no longer have a soul for you to rip out!" Salazar yelled as he turned around and impaled hades with his sword killing him. They all felt an earthquake signifying that hades was dead and his domain is running amok. "You monster!" Poseidon screamed as he ran at Salazar to only be sliced in half with his sword. It started raining and flooding now that he was dead. "I will deal with you insolence no more!" Zeus roared as he threw lightning bolt after lightning bolt at Salazar. "Haha keep it coming!" Salazar screamed. He ran at Zeus faster than you could blink and slit his throat killing the king of the gods. "I'll kill you!" Kratos yelled full of rage, he called upon his godly powers growing into his full god form. He grabbed Salazar and threw him into the statue if Zeus. "Ahh finally a real challenge!" Salazar snarled as he grew to match Kratos's size. Kratos reached around his back and pulled out his blades of war and and started swinging them around in a circle that if Salazar came near he would be sliced. "Nice show God of War. But this is true power!" Salazar roared as he formed a dark lightning bolt in his hand shooting it at Kratos. "Ugh. You dare use power similar to my fathers?!" Kratos yelled as he grabbed the trident out of the statue of Poseidon's hand and ran at Salazar who was by now standing on the edge of the mountain, "Die!" Kratos yelled as he impaled Salazar with the trident and throwing both of them off the mountain onto the ground below. Kratos, who landed in top of Salazar. Got up and yanked the trident out that was imbedded in the body of the god of chaos and looked at his lifeless corpse. "It's over..." Kratos thought as he began his way back up the mountain. As he got to the too he saw Athena standing there waiting for him. "Kratos what are we to do now? Most of the gods are dead." She said. Kratos looked at her with a smirk in his face, "We are the rulers of Olympus now. We start over!" He said loudly as he looked down from the top of the mountain.

THE END.

A:N- hey guys this is just a OneShot idea I had one night. I wrote this along time ago but never posted it. Well here it goes!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my god of chaos character! R&R


End file.
